Endlessly
by Xxwinx140xX
Summary: Endless Adorable, Silly, Fun, Sweet, Fluff for the Winx Club couples! Oneshots
1. Teardrops on my Guitar

**Chapter 1:**

Teardrops on my guitar: Bloom and Sky

_"Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_

_ what I want what I need and everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about._

_ And she's got everything I had to live without._

_Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny._

_ I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

_He says he's so in love. He's finally got it right._

_ I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_ He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do..."_**-Taylor Swift, Teardrops on my guitar**

* * *

"You're doing a great job." Sky said as he was helping bloom through a complicated math problem.

"Thanks so much for helping me." Bloom replied.

They were both sitting on the ground in Bloom and Flora's room.

"No problem." he said while going over Bloom's work.

Bloom stared at Sky for a while. She secretly had a crush on him but never told anyone besides Flora. Even though Stella was her best friend she thought Flora would be a better choice because unlike Stella, Flora would actually try to keep it a secret.

"Nice you got it all right. You're really improving in this." Sky answered handing her notebook back to her

"Well that's just because you're a great tutor." she replied playfully hitting him with the math textbook on his shoulder

"Hey!" Sky exclaimed grabbing the nearest pillow and throwing it at her.

"Really!" Bloom sighed, "fine you asked for it!" She grabbed another pillow and through it at him. Before they knew it they had turned it into a full on pillow fight.

"Ow! Really Sky really!"

"Ha got you! Don't hate the player hate th..." Sky was interrupted by Bloom throwing a pillow at his face.

"I'm sorry you were saying."

They were both interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from one of their phones.

"Hold on I think it's mine" Sky said while checking his phone."It's a text from the G.F. I hope you don't mind I sorta have to go."

"No problem Diaspro's lucky to have you." Bloom said trying to hide her disappointment. She was never one to be jealous.

"Thanks Bloom." Sky said walking out of the room.

Yup, Diaspro was lucky...

and true Bloom had always loved Sky...

but it didn't matter...

He was taken.

* * *

**Ahhhh! CHEESE!**

**My first fic! How did you like it? 3**

**Anyways I need a beta reader!** **Please PM me if you want that position.**

**To all Bloom and Sky fans I'm sorry I have NOTHING against them!**

**Bloom and Sky FOREVER!3**


	2. Our Song

**Chapter 2:**

Our Song: Musa and Riven

_"I look around turn the radio down_

_He says,"Baby is something wrong?"_

_I say, "Nothing I was just thinking_

_How we don't have a song" and he says _

_Our song is the slamming screen door sneakin' out late_

_, Tapping on your window when we're _

_On the phone and you talk real slow _

_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know _

_Our song is the way you laugh the first date man, _

_I didn't kiss her and I should have and when I got home,_

_'Fore I said amen asking God if He could play it again..."_ **-Taylor Swift, Our Song**

* * *

Musa was going through her closet in her room she shared with Tecna at Alfea. She was just getting ready for her date with Riven untill she heard music coming from Flora and Bloom's room.

"Who's singing?" she asked Tecna who was at her computer creating a new program.

"I don't know," Tecna replied while shrugging "I think it's Bloom." Curious to find out Musa made her way to Bloom and Flora's room. When Musa opened the door she found Bloom singing along to something playing on her iPod.

_'You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep lets run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back...'_

It wasn't untill then that Bloom realized her friend had entered the room.

"Oh, hey Musa! Did you need something?" Bloom asked taking her ear buds out.

"No. It's just that I can hear you all the way across the apartment. What are you listening to?" Musa asked

"It's called 'Teenage Dream'. It's mine and Sky's song." Bloom replied

"Your song?" Musa asked sounding very confused.

"Yea every couple has one." she looked at Musa who still looked very bewildered. Bloom sighed and kepted on explaining, "It's a song that pretty much describes your relationship or how you feel for one another. Don't you and Riven have one?!" Bloom said sounding surprised that Musa being the fairy of music never heard of such a thing.

"Well truth be told, no." Musa replied sounding a bit disappointed

"Maybe you can ask Riven about it tonight and...Hey! Don't you have a date with him in about ten minutes?" Bloom asked looking at the time on her iPod.

"Oh snap! Sorry Bloom I gotta run!" Musa said while running out of Bloom's room. "Thanks!" She called over her shoulder.

"No Prob!" Bloom yelled back smiling.

* * *

Riven parked right infront of Alfea Collage back from his and Musa's date. He looked back at Musa who looked like she was deep in thought.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked worried

"What?" Musa replied snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked is something wrong. Is anything wrong?' He asked even more worried

"Oh, it's nothing." Riven looked relived. "I was just thinking how we don't have a song." Riven smiled and replied,

"Who said we didn't?" he was now hugging her. "Our song is eachother. Every moment we have together. Every kiss. Every laugh. Every touch. Every date or like after our first date I went to the guys saying, 'Man I didn't kiss her and I should have'."

"Well if you want you can do it know." Musa replied after they pulled apart from their hug.

Without another word Riven wrapped his arms around her waist and did the best part of their song.

After Riven left Musa went back to Bloom.

"So did you guys come up with something?" Bloom asked eager to hear what happened. Musa only replied,

"We realised we always had one and right know I wish we could play it again."

* * *

**TO MUCH CHEESE!**

**Sorry if I made Riven a little to soft. Anyways hope you enjoyed and i will take requests!**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
